Rain
by Ivory Fox
Summary: I miss you so...why did you leave me..." (xEiji) WARNING: If you don't like Death fics then 'twould be best if you stayed clear of this.


A/N:  
  
- I got the inspiration for both "Birdcage" & "Rain" at the same time and that was while I was riding in my bf's car and listening to Gackt's "Birdcage" & "Rain" then the images started forming in my mind and "bing" 2 new fics were born. @_@;;;  
  
- Both fics were thought of in a "music video" style so I tried hard not to write it in the form of a music video. Hopefully it doesn't sound too strange.  
  
- For a better experience, I recommend listening to Gackt's "Rain" before or while reading "Rain" to "get into the mood" of the fic. But if you don't have the song its okay as well. ^_^;; The song itself has no connection whatsoever to the fic (since my Japanese sucks).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters. As much as I wish to... T__T  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
It was raining again as it always had been since his funeral four days ago. He had been looking forward to their tennis practice after school everyday hoping that the rigorous training menu put together by Inui would take his mind off his loss...but...that was not the case. The cursed rain seemed bent on keeping him wrapped in his sorrow, living each day in a daze. The other regulars had tried to console him, especially Oishi, but he would simply shrug them off and grin. Assuring them that he was okay.  
  
Standing at the entrance of the school, he sighed deeply as he took out his umbrella and made his way home. Day in, day out, it was always the same. As each day ended, he dreaded going home for the memories his room brought. Of the time they spent together, studying, relaxing, cuddling...kissing...He cried himself to sleep each night. He hated this feeling, yet, he couldn't seem to drag himself out of it. Almost everything he looked at brought HIM to the front of his mind. Heaving another sigh as he reached his doorstep, he prayed the next day would bring a change for the better...  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
The first thing he noticed as he slowly slipped out of his dreamless state was the sound of birds chirping. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up and saw the rays peeping into his room through his curtains. Jumping out of bed, he threw open the curtains and windows to be greeted by the warm sun and the sweet smell of dew on the grass and trees instantly lifting his spirits. It had been hard trying to perk up when it was raining everyday. Perhaps today would be a better day, he thought to himself as he headed to the bathroom to wash up before changing to head to school.  
  
"Ohayo Momo!" Eiji greeted his junior as he strolled past him smiling genuinely. Momoshiro looked back in shock.  
  
"Ah! Eiji-sempai Ohayo!" he greeted back wide eyed as Eiji walked past him to head to class and blinking. It was strange but, at least, his sempai looked like he was almost back to normal.  
  
He stepped into the classroom and as he always had since the funeral, stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the empty desk beside his own.that was once occupied by his best friend...nay...his one true love...but he shook his head, telling himself he wouldn't sink back into his depression...he wouldn't want him to be this way...taking his seat, he settled himself in for class, forcing himself to pay attention to the teachers and surprising them with his sudden attentiveness.  
  
Then the moment he had been waiting for, tennis practice. Grabbing his bag, he headed for the tennis courts. The day so far had been promising. Taking a deep breath as he stepped out into the sun, he looked up at the clear blue sky with not a single rain cloud in sight. Yes...this day promised to be good. Pushing him to the back of his mind, he sprinted to the club room.  
  
"Konichinya!" he greeted happily as he opened the door giving everyone inside a shock.  
  
"Eiji?!" Oishi exclaimed and came forward concerned. "You didn't have to come! Ryuzaki sensei excused you from practice today," and Eiji simply grinned and headed to his locker.  
  
"Daijobu nya! I'm alright!" he announced as he proceeded to change out into his regular's uniform. Looking back at the rest of them who had fallen silent, he grinned, "Hoonto desu!" All turned to look at each other and Inui opened his notebook to jot down some notes.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
"Ichinen prepare for ball fetching!" Tezuka announced. Their first practice since the funeral.there was an uneasy silence amongst the tennis club's members. Not even Horio dared speak. Tezuka threw a glance at the smiling Eiji. "Kikumaru! Momoshiro! Into the courts for a practice match!" and following up with the rest, pairing all of them up for practice matches.  
  
"Kaaaa! Ikuzo Eiji-sempai!" Momo shouted as he served the ball over but Eiji was already at the net and smashed the ball back before Momo could react.  
  
"Zan nen munen mata raishu!" Eiji called back and grinning, resting his racket on his shoulder and holding out the victory sign. Oishi watched the match between Eiji and Momoshiro. Even though his partner seemed to be genuinely enjoying the match...he couldn't help but fear that Eiji was just suppressing his emotions...5 games later, Eiji was winning 3-2 when the rain began...Starting out as a light drizzle but quickly becoming a heavy downpour.  
  
"Practice over! Ichinen gather the nets and balls now!" Tezuka shouted to be heard over the downpour and everyone started running around helping to pick up the balls and clear the nets. That was when Oishi noticed Eiji still standing there on the court staring. He ran over to his partner and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Hayaku Eiji! You don't want to catch a cold!" he shouted trying to drag Eiji off but, the acrobat simply stood there staring at the opposite court. Court A. Then it hit him. That was the very court that the two friends had played on against each other during their first ranking match before they became regulars. Halfway into their match...it had begun to rain all of a sudden...just like today... "EIJI!"  
  
He could only stay there rooted to the spot...not hearing his partner calling him. Only seeing the tensai moving back and forth on the court, lobbing, slicing, smashing...perfect in every way...He felt the warm tears welling up in his widened eyes, a crushing weight on his chest, the vast emptiness in his heart. It hurt...it hurt so much. His grip on his racket loosened, allowing the racket to clatter onto the ground.  
  
"Fu...ji...he uttered, not feeling Oishi's frantic cries and shakings. The tears fell freely now, seeing the tensai walk towards the net holding his hand out and smiling that angelic smile of his. It was too much for him to bear and he took off. He ran and ran, not knowing where he was going....caring...till he found himself at the very same spot where the incident occurred...five days ago.he stopped dead in his tracks...staring at the spot where the tensai had laid in a pool of blood, the girl crying in the safety of her mother's arms, the car long gone. He stumbled to the spot and collapsed onto his hands and knees, the tears coming in torrents now. "Doshite Fuji?! Why did you have to leave me this way?! I can't live like this! Not without you! It hurts! It hurts so much knowing you're not there when we win the Zenkoku Taikai! Knowing you're not around when we graduate! Knowing that you're not there with me...!" he cried out in anguish and slamming his fists onto the pavement.  
  
++++flashback++++  
  
"Nyaaa Fuuji! I heard the café is having a special on their parfaits and sundaes today! Iko iko!!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly and dragging Fuji along behind him.  
  
"Hai hai," was all Fuji said, chuckling. It was a rather quiet late afternoon after classes. Ahead of them, a little girl was playing with some chalk and drawing colorful pictures on the pavement near a grocery store. Then, his ears picked up the sound of screeching tires and he turned around to see a car speeding towards them and swerving from side to side. Immediately, instinct told him to pull Eiji away from the sidewalk. Whoever the driver was, he was probably dead drunk, but as he pulled Eiji aside, he realized the little girl was in great danger...judging from the way the car was traveling. Breaking into a dash, he ran forward, racing against the speeding car, his mind, knowing that he couldn't grab the girl and jump away safely, shoved the girl into the alleyway just as the car neared.  
  
"ABUNAI!!!!"  
  
++++end flashback++++  
  
"Doshite...DOSHITE?!" he called out to the heavens before collapsing back onto his hands, pouring his heart out. "Doshite..." he choked.  
  
"Eiji..." he heard a familiar voice call him sadly. His eyes snapped open and he looked up to see the tensai kneeling before him. For a moment, he could only look into the face of his koi in disbelief. The faint glow around him...his turquoise eyes...the sad smile on his face...the tears flowed anew.  
  
"FUJI!" he cried and throwing himself into his arms. Fuji placed his arms gently around his koi. "Fuji...I...I really...really...missed you...I felt like...a part of me died...Fuji..." he managed to say in between sobs. Fuji stroked his head, trying to calm him.  
  
"Gomen...Eiji...hoonto ni gomen..." Fuji whispered.  
  
"I...I can't live like this...not without you...Fuji..." he choked, hugging him tighter. For a moment, Fuji said nothing and simply held him like this for awhile, until he finally, released Eiji's grip on him gently.  
  
"You have to...it's not your time yet...Eiji...It may seem hard at first but...I know you can." Fuji said sadly.  
  
"Demo Fuji!" Eiji began to protest, leaning forward, his wide eyes pleading but Fuji placed a finger on his lips to silence him before kissing him lightly.  
  
"I love you...Eiji..." he whispered into the kiss as he slowly...faded...away...along with the rain.  
  
"Fuji..." he uttered looking up into the sky.  
  
"Ano..." a little voice suddenly asked, frightened. Eiji turned to see a familiar little girl looking at him wide eyed. "Ano..." she began again. Then he remembered. This was the girl whom Fuji had given his life to save. She looked to be on the verge of tears.  
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
"Ano...gomen nasai! If I hadn't been playing there...ano niisan wouldn't....wouldn't..." she stammered before she began to wail. Eiji looked at her in shock for a moment before gathering her in his arms.  
  
"Daijobu nya..." he said softly, stroking her head and rocking her slowly. "Daijobu..." he said once more, smiling as he looked up at the heavens. He would live on...for Fuji's sake...  
  
~~end 


End file.
